Fishing Trip
by DinosaurTrainFan
Summary: Marco Megaraptor takes his girlfriend's son Brent on a fishing trip where the two of them bond.


**Fishing Trip-A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

It was morning at the nest and Brent was the first to wake up. When he opened his eyes Brent smiled excitedly, for he knew what today was. The little troodon began shaking his mother's shoulder. "Mom, Mom, wake up! Today's the day!"

Tiffany woke up and yawned before she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "The day for what?"

"The day I go on a fishing trip with Marco!" Brent's tail was swinging from side to side. Marco Megaraptor was Tiffany Troodon's boyfriend. He had promised Brent that he would take him on a fishing trip to the Big Misty Sea via the Dinosaur Train.

Tiffany looked down at her son and smiled. "Oh, that's right. That's today. I bet you're really looking forward to it."

"I sure am!" Brent said before excitedly dancing. He really liked Marco a lot. He was friendly and very funny. And Brent looked up to him, thinking that Marco was one of the best fishing dinosaurs in the world. Whenever Brent told his mother that, she smiled. She was glad that Marco was such a good role model for Brent. And she was right about him looking forward to the fishing trip he would have with Marco. Brent was so excited that he had a hard time paying attention while he and his mother were fishing for their breakfast. He was also prone to being lost in thought while he and his mother sat on the beach, holding a fish in his hands, thinking about all the fun he was going to have with his megaraptor friend.

After they got back home, Brent sat on his favorite rock that he used as a chair while he waited for Marco to come. He stared at the end of the path that Marco usually came from, jumping a little on the rock while he sat and fidgeting with his fingers.

"Brent, Marco said that he wouldn't arrive until eleven." Tiffany said while sitting in the nest and drawing blueprints for making fishing nets. She got up and glanced over at the sun dial she bought to keep track of time during the day. The time was ten o'clock. "He'll be here in an hour, so just relax and do something fun to pass the time, like playing with your slingshot or drawing a picture."

Brent narrowed his eyes at the path. "But I don't want to miss seeing Marco arriving. I'm gonna sit here and wait until he comes."

Tiffany shrugged and sat back down in the nest. "Suit yourself." She resumed working on her blueprints.

Brent sat on the rock and didn't take his eyes away from the path. He waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, but still no sign of him. Brent wished that Marco had decided to come by early and was here already, or that time would go by faster. Yet nothing of either of the sort happened.

Time passed and Brent was starting to feel bored. He was also beginning to feel a little tired form sitting on the rock and waiting. His eyelids felt heavy and he began to close them, thinking that he would just rest them for a few minutes, but just then he heard something up ahead. It was singing followed by the sound of footsteps. Brent opened his eyes and stared up ahead, not daring to make a sound. His mother looked up from her drawings. The singing got closer and louder and Brent recognized the song.

"Junior Fish Catcher Scouts, fishing is what we're all about! We fish in streams, ponds, and rivers! We fish til we've got the shivers! Oh, what an honor it is to be, a Junior Fish Catcher Scout indeed!"

Brent's heart leapt when he saw Marco Megaraptor appearing out of the forest, singing the song he had learned from Junior Fish Catcher Camp.

"Marco, you're here!" Brent cried jumping off of his rock and running towards the megaraptor with outstretched arms.

Marco saw the little troodon running towards him and a big grin broke out on his face. "Brent, my good friend! Long time no see!" He stopped to bend down and give Brent a hug, which the little troodon happily returned. Tiffany smiled as she stood up and walked over to Marco. "Good to see you again, handsome."

Marco smiled back at her. "Good to see you too, beautiful." They both laughed and shared a tender kiss. Marco looked down at Brent. "You ready for our little trip?"

"You bet! I've been looking forward to it all week!"

Tiffany crouched down in front of her son and placed both hands on his shoulders. She smiled as she looked him in the eyes. "Okay Brent, promise me you'll be good to Marco and do what he says. Oh, and have lots of fun with him at the Big Misty Sea."

"Don't worry, Mom. I promise, and this trip's gonna be a blast." Then Brent did something that Tiffany wasn't expecting. He kissed both of his mother's cheeks and smiled. "Bye Mommy, I love you."

Tiffany smiled lovingly at her son. "I love you too, see you later sweetheart." They both shared a big hug before Tiffany stood and looked up at Marco. "Take good care of my special little guy, won't you my special big guy?"

Marco grinned at her. "Like he was my own." Tiffany smiled and she and Marco kissed once more before he and Brent started walking off. They waved at her and she waved back.

"Bye, Mom!" Brent cried.

"Bye, Tiff!" Marco cried.

"Bye you guys, I'll see you later! Tell me all about your trip when you get back!" Tiffany cried.

"We will!" Brent and Marco said in unison. They walked on the path that led through the forest and to the train station.

* * *

Marco and Brent got off at Big Misty Sea Station and walked until they could see the sea and beach before it. Marco and Brent stood on the top of a hill with a slope that dropped into the sea while Brent held Marco's hand. He looked around, scanning the water below. Marco turned his head and saw Brent staring at the water. "What'ca looking for, Brent?"

Brent looked a little nervous. "Isn't there supposed to be an old, grumpy spinosaurus who fishes in these parts? You told me about him, remember?"

Marco nodded. "Yes, I did. But there's no need to worry, Brent. I picked this day because I know for a fact that the Old Spinosaurus isn't here today."

"He's not?"

Marco shook his head. "From what I've heard, he's visiting his sister for the day. Besides, this beach isn't his, it's just next to his beach, so we have this one all to ourselves. Doesn't that sound cool?"

"Yeah, I'm glad that we won't run into him today." Brent said before he heard Marco chuckle.

"He may be grumpy Brent, but believe it or not, he's a bit friendly deep down. He just likes his space, that's all. And peace and quiet too, of course. So come on, let's go fish!"

"Yeah, let's go fish!" Brent happily repeated, pushing all his anxiety of the Old Spinosaurus out of his head. He and Marco walked down to the beach. It was misty, but the sun could still be seen in the sky. The waves crashed onto the beach and rushed away only to crash again seconds later. Marco looked down at Brent and gave him a big grin. "You ready, Brent?"

Brent grinned back. "Yeah!" The two of them let each other go and walked into the water and stood on the shallow part, feeling the small waves rush up against their feet. Then they saw a lone fish swimming towards them.

"Watch this, Brent!" Marco instructed. He thrusted his right hand into the water and pulled it out, revealing a fish on the end of his long index claw. More could be seen coming. Marco plunged his right hand in again and again and then plunged his left hand in a few times. He held up both hands and Brent saw that there was a fish on each of Marco's six claws.

Brent's eyes widened. "Wow Marco, that's incredible!"

"This? Aw, it ain't nothing." Marco grinned, loving the attention he was getting from Brent. With a few flings of his hands, the fish flew through the air and landed in a pile on the shore behind them. Brent looked up at him. "Hey, did I tell you that I caught a fish recently, with both hands. It was almost as big as me."

Marco's eyes widened a little. "Really, that sounds incredible, Brent."

"Mom even saved the fish skeleton. Wanna see it after we get back?"

"Sure thing. Hey, it sounds like you're becoming quite the fish catcher. I better watch out, I might get some stiff competition from you."

Brent put his hands to his mouth and giggled. "I could never be as good as you, Marco. You're the greatest fish catcher in the world."

Marco chuckled. He loved the hero worshiping he was getting from this kid. And he really did believe that Brent was on his way to being a great fish catcher. He wondered if he should talk to Tiffany about signing Brent up for Junior Fish Catcher Camp. "Thanks, Brent. Though some may disagree, thank you for your kind words. Now, let's resume shall we?"

Brent nodded and he and Marco turned back towards the water and continued fishing, and all the while Marco gave Brent pointers. Marco was catching big fish and small fish alike, though it was mostly small fish. Brent tried, but he missed them most of the time. But every now and then he was able to catch one and throw it behind him onto the beach with a small satisfied smile. By the time Marco said that they had fished enough, Brent's pile didn't look anywhere as big as Marco's.

"Aw, man. I'll never be able to catch as many as you." He looked a little down.

"Don't worry, Brent. You just need some time and practice and you'll be a great fish catcher. It doesn't come to you all at once. You gotta keep at it. I wasn't good at it at first, but I never gave up. I kept practicing and look at me now. I'm a fish catching champ and I'm positive that you'll be one someday too."

Brent smiled up at him. "Gee, thanks Marco."

Marco smiled, happy that he could always give him some advice. Anything to help Brent cheer up and continue getting better. He rubbed his hands together. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. What do you say we go back to the beach and eat all this delicious fish we caught?"

"Sounds good to me!" Brent said. They waded through the water and back onto the beach. There they sat down on the sand and enjoyed their lunch. The fist tasted so good, Brent didn't know which fish tasted better, the ones at home or here. But it was all great and later he and Marco were sitting on the beach looking out at the water, a pile of fish skeletons lying behind them. They both rubbed their full bellies.

"Boy, Brent. I'll tell you, I can't eat another bite." Marco said.

"Same here." Brent said. Then he burped. "Oh, excuse me."

"Say Brent, it's just you and me right now. You don't have to say 'excuse me.'" Marco beat his hand on his chest and burped loudly.

Brent giggled and let out a big burp too.

Marco looked over and grinned at him. "Say Brent, that was a good one."

"Thanks." Brent said grinning back. Then he and Marco starting taking turns burping. Some were small and quiet while others were big and loud. It wasn't a contest really, they were just having a good time together. Brent let out one last loud burp and Marco did the same before they burst out laughing. Brent held his sides and fell over, unable to control himself. Marco wiped a tear from his eye. "Okay, that was fun. But seriously, you should say 'excuse me' when you're with other company, especially with your mother present. I don't think she would appreciate me teaching you to be like this."

"Don't worry, I promise that I will, and I won't tell her about this. It'll just be something between you and me. Pinky claw promise?" Brent said holding out his pinky.

Marco nodded and gently gripped Brent's pinky with his. "Yeah, pinky claw promise." They shook, broke away, and sat on the beach for a little while, watching the ripples in the water.

Marco started telling Brent fishing stories from his past, especially ones from when he was a kid. Brent nodded and listened eagerly to every word. He loved hearing Marco's fishing stories, they were always so exciting and engaging, and sometimes very funny. He thought that Marco always told the best ones. Like the one he was telling now, from when he was a scout at Junior Fish Catcher Camp.

"So my best friend Mr. Pteranodon, back then I used to call him Ptero for short, he and I snuck out one night for some fishing. We had managed to catch some tasty ones before we heard a couple of camp counselors coming. So we had to book it back to camp, otherwise we would be in big trouble. So we were moving through the woods, real fast yet also real quiet, not wanting to make so much noise that we'd be discovered. We were cornered in the forest, counselors on either side and then, just as they were approaching, Mr. Pteranodon made a diversion that caused the counselors to head off in another direction. Seizing the opportunity, we ran quickly and quietly back to camp and in our tent before the counselors came back. We were this close to getting caught." Marco said holding two of his fingers really close together.

"Wow, that was really close." Brent said looking amazed.

Marco nodded. "Well, we didn't do that again, or anything like it, for the rest of our time at camp that summer." He looked out at the water. "Mr. Pteranodon really saved our butts back there, especially mine."

"He sounds really smart. What a good friend."

Marco nodded. "He's the best, actually. The best friend I could ever ask for."

Neither said anything for a bit.

"Say, Marco. Let's move on to something else."

"Like what?" The megaraptor asked while looking at him.

Brent looked around and then his eyes rested on the water before them. "How about swimming?" He suggested.

"Good idea! It's been a while since we've eaten, I think it's okay if we go for a little swim."

They both stood up and walked towards the water, stopping at the edge. "Say, Brent. I just had an awesome idea. Would you like to ride on my back? I could carry you through the water?"

"Sure, as long as you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." Marco crouched down and bent over so that Brent could climb up his back and wrap his arms around the base of Marco's neck. Then the megaraptor stepped forward and sort of dived into the water while keeping Brent above water level. Using his arms and legs, he started paddling out to sea.

"You're a really great swimmer, Marco."

"Thanks, I've taken lessons."

"They're really paying off."

Marco nodded while keeping his head above the water. "Indeed they are."

Brent held on tight and looked around as Marco swam, raising one arm up and down into the water and repeating the process with the other. Water surrounded them on all three sides and the shore was a little far back. "Say Marco, can you swim really fast?" The little troodon asked.

"That depends," Marco looked back at him and smiled slyly. "Can you hold on tight?"

Brent nodded and tightened his hold. "Then faster we go!" Marco swam faster through the water and Brent cried out with joy. "Yeah, Marco! Faster, faster! Let's explore the entire sea!"

The megaraptor chuckled. "I don't know about the whole sea, but we could explore a little of it." Marco swam in one direction and then in another. Brent was having a blast riding on him. He noticed that while Marco was swimming, he always made sure that he could still see the shore, and Brent understood why. He didn't want them to get lost at sea either. Marco swam and swam through the water, with Brent letting out a happy laugh here and there. Eventually, Marco swam back to shore and walked onto the beach.

"Again, again please!" Brent said.

"Sorry Brent, but I'm feeling pooped at the moment." Marco crouched down and Brent climbed down his back and onto the ground. "Okay, thanks for the ride, Marco. It was great."

"No problem, champ." He scanned the beach and up ahead, with the water on the right of it, stood a tall and large brown rock jutting out of the sand. "Say, let's go over there and have us a little nap, what do you say?"

"Okay, I'm feeling a bit tired too."

Brent followed Marco over to the rock and sat down with him. Marco laid himself down and curled up in the rock's shade while Brent just laid on his side.

"Sweet dreams, Brent."

"Sweet dreams, Marco."

The two quickly fell asleep. While they slept, the wind blew through the trees and the rustling of leaves was so soft that it didn't disturb their dreams. The water rushed up against the shore and retreated back to the sea. Somewhere out over the water and in the mist, a bird called.

Some time passed and Brent woke up. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked at Marco, who was still curled up asleep. He was snoring and talking a little in his sleep, muttering things like "Hey, that's my floating fish, go find your own," or, "I humbly accept this award for catching the biggest fish in the world."

Brent giggled, but softly so he wouldn't wake up his megaraptor friend. He looked at him for a brief moment before he walked over to the edge of the beach and sat down, watching the sea. He did this for several minutes before Marco came back to life and yawned. He opened his eyes, saw Brent sitting there on the beach, and came over to sit next to him.

"Hi, Brent. You have a good nap?"

Brent nodded. "Did you?"

"Yup, slept like a log."

Suddenly Brent started giggling hysterically. Marco looked over and grinned at him slyly. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

Brent giggled some more before replying. "You were snoring."

Marco folded his arms and smirked. "I was not."

"Were too, you were like this." Brent closed his eyes and pretended to snore loudly and talk in his sleep. "Hey, that's my floating fish, go find your own!" Brent snored some more. "I humbly accept this award for catching the biggest fish in the world!" Brent giggled again, before Marco snatched him up and placed him on his lap. With a mischievious smile on his face, Marco used the end of his fingers before his long claws to tickle the little troodon, who burst out laughing.

"H-Hey, c-c-cut it o-o-out!" Brent cried.

Marco shook his head. "Nope, this is just too much fun to pass up."

"A-Ah c-c-come o-o-o-on, p-p-please s-s-stop!' Brent giggled, tears leaking out of his eyes.

Marco continued this for several seconds before he stopped and let the young troodon regain his breath. Brent looked up at Marco, who was grinning at him, but that grin disappeared the moment Marco saw Brent grinning mischievously at him. Brent lunged forward and tickled the megaraptor's sides with his fingers. Marco burst out into a big belly laugh as he fell backward onto the sand, with Brent continuing his tickling assault.

"O-o-okay, I-I-I give, now p-p-lease stop-p-p!" Marco begged.

Brent stopped and Marco slowly sat up after catching his breath too. He then wrapped his arms around Brent and chuckled. "You mischievous scamp." Brent chuckled before he hugged the megaraptor back. '"That was really fun." Marco smiled. "It certainly was." He said holding Brent a little tighter. They both closed their eyes while they hugged. Then Brent sat down beside Marco and they watched the waves crashing on the beach.

"You're a really great swimmer, Marco." Brent said after a bit of silence between them.

"Why, thanks."

"Say, I was wondering, would it be okay if you taught me how to swim? I'd really like to try it."

"Well, it's always fun to try new things so, what the heck? I'd be glad to, anything for my little buddy." Marco said lowering his head and affectionately nuzzling the side of Brent's face, which made him laugh.

"Thanks, Marco."

"Don't mention it, kid."

Marco stood up and instructed Brent to just stay on shore and watch him. Then he got into the water and submerged his body underneath it. "Let's start simple. Watch me move one arm forward, then the other." He lifted up his right arm and submerged it into the water before repeating the process with his left. "Now watch me kick my feet through the water." Brent watched Marco's feet moving through the water and leaving a bunch of bubbles behind him. The bubbles floated up to the water's surface. Marco moved in a full circle and looked at Brent. "You got all that?"

Brent nodded. "Yeah," Though he did look a bit anxious.

Marco decided to comfort him. "Don't worry kiddo, we'll be having you practice in the shallow part of the water, and I'll be with you every second. Okay?"

Brent felt a little better and nodded with a small smile on his face. He walked over the edge of the beach and felt the water rush up over his feet. Marco came over to him and picked the little troodon up and turning around, took a few steps forward. "I'm gonna dip you in the water now, but I'll be holding you with my hands on your sides. Remember, move one arm in front of the other and kick with your feet. Got it?" Brent nodded. "Good, get ready."

Marco lowered Brent into the sea and the troodon could feel the cool water against his skin. Taking a deep breathe, he started moving his arms forward and gently kicking while Marco slowly moved him and Brent through the water. "Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of-" But just then a wave pushed some water into Brent's mouth. He began spitting and coughing. Marco lifted him out with water dripping off of him. "It's okay, Brent. I've got you."

Brent spat all the water out and regained his breath. He looked back at Marco. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't get the hang of swimming on the first try either. Let's keep at it. I'm sure you'll nail it."

Brent nodded confidently at Marco and looked ahead. "Okay, I'm ready for another go."

Marco lowered him into the water and moved the both of them through it. He saw water rushing up against Brent's mouth. "You okay, Brent? Just nod of you're doing fine." He saw Brent nod. "Good, let's keep it up."

Brent moved one arm before the other and kicked with his feet. All the while Marco watched him. _Okay, I think he's ready to move on his own._ Marco slowly let go of Brent and watched him move through the water. A satisfied grin appeared on the megaraptor's face as he crossed his arms over his chest. Brent was so busy doing as Marco had instructed him that he hadn't noticed that he was no longer being held by him.

"Hey, Brent."

"Yeah?"

"Look behind you."

Brent looked back and saw that Marco was standing a few feet behind with a proud smile on his face. "You're doing it, you're swimming. All by yourself."

"I am?" Brent's surprised expression turned into happy one. "I am! I'm swimming all by myself!"

"Yeah, way to go Brent!" Marco laughed and did a woop noise. "Say, mind if I join you?"

"Yeah!" Brent replied and Marco laughed some more before he wadded over and started swimming slowly beside him. All they did was swim and laugh. A little while later, the two of them walked back onto shore and Marco put his hand on Brent's shoulder. Brent looked up into Marco's smiling face. "Good job out there, Brent. I'm really proud of you."

Brent smiled. "Thanks, I had a great teacher."

"Aw, come here and bring it in." Both Marco and Brent shared a big hug.

"Now, let's head home. Your mother's waiting for us." They headed off for the path they came from. "Oh boy, won't she be excited when she hears that you learned-" But that was as far as Marco got before he saw what greeted them at the beginning of the path back to the train station. It was the Old Spinosaurus, evidently back early from visiting his sister Tiny. He just stood there, staring at them. Marco and Brent stared back, not sure at first what to say. Then Brent remembered what Marco had told him earlier. _"He may be grumpy Brent, but believe it or not, he's a bit friendly deep down. He just likes his space, that's all. And peace and quiet too, of course."_

Summoning all his courage, Brent stepped forward and introduced himself and Marco. "Hello Mr. Old Spinosaurus. My name is Brent Troodon, and this is my friend Marco Megaraptor, also my mom's boyfriend. Do you remember him? You and him met at the Big Misty Sea Fishing contest."

The Old Spinosaurus stared at them with an expressionless face. He nodded. "Yes, I remember. What were you doing on that beach, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked calmly.

"Oh, just some fishing and swimming. In fact, Marco just taught me how to swim. I can even swim on my own now."

"Did he? Hmm, how interesting."

"How so?"

The old Spinosaurus pointed at the beach behind the two. "You know that beach you two just left?"

"Yeah, is it yours?" Brent asked, but the spinosaurus just shook his head. "No, but it's the same beach where my father taught me how to swim too."

"Really?" Both Brent and Marco asked.

The Old Spinosaurus nodded, and to Brent and Marco's surprise, he smiled fondly. "Yes, my father taught me when I was about your age, Brent. My, was he proud when he saw me swimming on my own for the first time. He even taught me how to dive and catch fish. Did the same for my sister when she was around your age too."

"Those sound like fond memories you have. Your father sounds nice." Brent said.

"Yeah, he was. Passed away years ago and so did my mother." He sighed but looked lovingly at the sea. "But I haven't forgotten all the good times I had with him. I even feel like he's still here, same thing for my mother."

All was quiet for a minute before Brent spoke up. "Thanks for telling us this. It was nice to hear that story from you. It was also nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you two." The Old Spinosaurus said. Marco nodded and took Brent's hand. They walked past the Old Spinosaurus and had just gotten started walking up the path when he said, "Wait!"

They turned back to look at him and he resumed. "You had fun learning how to swim today, huh?"

"Yeah." Brent answered.

The Old Spinosaurus looked at him. "How would you like to come back here for some more swimming? Marco could teach you some more things and I could teach you how to dive, how's that sound?"

"That sounds great. I'd have to ask my mom first and get back to you, but I would love to come back and learn more about swimming, and how to dive from you, of course." Brent said with a grin and he saw that the Old Spinosaurus was grinning back. "Sure, just let me know when you want to in advance."

"Will do. Say, you're really showing more of your friendly side. That's great." Marco said.

The Old Spinosaurus laughed a little. "I'm not so sure. Ever since I've told my sister about my recent behavioral changes, she won't stop teasing me about it. Especially during the visit I had with her just today."

"Well, bye. See you later, Mr. Old Spinosaurus." Brent and Marco waved as they walked up the path and the Old Spinosaurus waved back.

"You were right, Marco, He was really nice deep down."

"Yeah, and that was very brave of you to talk to him."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

"Mommy!" Brent cried running into his mother's arms and hugging her.

Tiffany hugged her son back. "Hello, Brent. It's so good to see you, did you have a nice time with Marco?"

"I sure did, Mommy. We caught fish, napped, and Marco even taught me how to swim!"

"Did he now?" Tiffany smiled up at her boyfriend and he returned the gesture. "That sounds wonderful, maybe you and I can have a little swim together later, after dinner? How's that sound?"

"Sounds great, Mom. By the way, we met the Old Spinosaurus today. He was a lot nicer than he was rumored to be. He even offered to let me and Marco come back, and to teach me how to dive. Would it be okay if we did that?"

"Sure, let's go meet with him sometime and discuss a date you two can come."

"Thanks, Mom." Brent hugged his mother one more time and then ran over to Marco, who he hugged as well.

"Thanks for the fishing trip, Marco. I had an awesome time!"

Marco chuckled before he bent down to hug his little troodon friend back. "You're very welcome, Brent. I had a blast today with you too." Marco and Brent released each other and the megaraptor stood up to face Tiffany, who was smiling tenderly at him.

"Thanks so much for taking him on that trip. It meant a lot to him, and me."

"Glad to. Anything for my wonderful and loving girlfriend, and her sweet and wonderful son." Marco said before he and Tiffany shared a kiss.

"Say, how about we go on another date together, just you and me? We could go to the Big Pond and have ourselves a little picnic together, how's that sound?"

"Wonderful, simply wonderful and romantic." Tiffany smiled and Marco turned around to leave. He walked towards the path leading to his home and he stopped. He turned back and took one last look at Tiffany and Brent before waving at them. "Bye, Tiff! Bye, Brent. See you too later."

"See you later too, bye!" Both Brent and Tiffany cried while they waved back. They watched Marco walk away until he disappeared into the forest.

THE END

* * *

 **Happy Labor Day!**

 **~DTF**


End file.
